Total Drama Bachelor: Justin Edition
by DipziShan
Summary: Yes, it's true. Justin is looking for love, and you can read about some ladies who really want to give it to him! Eight lucky ladies have been chosen to participate in the first installment of "Total Drama Bachelor"!
1. The Form

You find yourself sitting in the living room, banging your head against a wall when you decide to see if Total Drama island is on. Reruns, annoying as they are, amuse everyone!

You turn on the T.V. and see his face. Justin, the hottest camper on Total Drama Island.

You simply cannot tear your eyes away from his hotness, and are quite annoyed when a bunch of words cover his face.

Then, you read the words and jump for joy! "Sign up now on .Com and compete for the chance to date Justin! Must be 16 or older to enter."

You boot up your computer, shoot down some pop-up adds, and log onto the Total Drama Bachelor website.

You fill out the form below to get your chance with Justin.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender (Yes, you can enter a dude!):

Appearance (Hair, Skin, Height, Ect.)

Clothing (Please include Pajamas, Formal, Casual, and Swimsuit):

Accessories (optional):

Personality (be specific):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Prized Possession:

Past:

Current job/schooling:

Hobbies:

How do you act around other contestants?:

How will you act around Justin?:

Why do you want to be on the show? (Do you want Justin, or the spotlight?):

Favorite thing about Justin:

_Least_ Favorite thing about Justin:

Medical Conditions:

* * *

Finally you submit the form and squeal as Justin's face appears on the screen, telling you how he can't wait to meet you.

* * *

**Okay, so just fill out the form, and you could be chosen to be part of Total Drama Bachelor: Justin Edition!**

**I WILL be making the site just as soon as I get me girls/guys chosen.**


	2. Chapter One

* * *

**Ladies, it's finally been decided! EVERYONE WHO ENTERED WAS ACCEPTED! I also finished the website, so if you want to visit it (I suggest you do) the link is on my profile.**

**Other than that, I'll just explain what's going to be happening here.**

**First off, the website.**

**1) Your character is going to be "posting" their own blog entries on the site, and so will Justin.**

**2) Character designes will also be posted.**

**3) If you have any ideas for the site, I'll listen!**

**'Kay, you got all that?**

**I guess that's all, now you can read the first chapter!**

* * *

Janet, Justin's sister, was standing outside a large mansion and watching for the Ladies who were supposedly coming to fling themselves at Justin. Janet only agreed to help her _dear_ brother because there was a large sum of money involved, nothing more.

A pure white limo pulled up in front of the mansion. From it stepped a girl with beautifully tanned skin and curly brown hair. She shielded her hazeleyes from the glaring sun with her hand, sunlight reflecting off of her charm bracelet and making her many piercings a more dominate part of her look. Janet stepped forward to grab her bags. "Hello, Miss and welcome to The Bachelor Mansion."

The girl smiled and grabbed a guitar case that was lying across one seat of the limo. "Sweet! This looks so totally awesome." She started up the steps then turned back toward Janet. "I'm Dave by the way. Dave Saporta."

Janet mentally cringed, but on the outside, she smiled and carried the few bags she had in her hands up the stairs after Dave. "I'm Janet, Justin's sister." She sat down the bags and unlocked the huge Oak doors into the mansion. "Take your bags up the main stairway and pick your room. You'll have at lease one roommate."

"Cool." and with that, she scrambled up the stairs into one of the many rooms.

* * *

The next girl arrived almost immediately after Dave. This girl stepped out of her limo gracefully, letting one perfectly smooth leg show far before the rest of her body. As glamorous as the entrance was, the girl attached to it wasn't exactly Cinderella. She was a tall, pale Asian girl with eyes resembling diamonds and a pile of hair on her hair that would certainly reach her waist were it let down. She had on a wrinkled "Fallout 3" t-shirt and worn-out jeans with dragons painted on them. "Hey, man, how's it goin'?" She said, grabbing a perfectly rectangular cage from inside the limo. "I'm Ai Hisaishi."

Janet glared suspiciously at the cage, and screamed when a pink nose peeked out from one of the blocks of hollowed-out wood inside. "Don't scream, you'll scare Duke!" Ai clutched the cage to her body and started cooing to 'Duke'. He seemed to understand, and his little nose disappeared into the cave of wood.

"What is that.. that... thing!?"

"That 'thing' is Duke, and I'm taking him inside now, dudette." Ai walked into the house with Duke and a large red tote bag.

Janet ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to clam down. Janet _hated_ mice.

* * *

The next arrival was a bit of a traffic jam, seeing as two girls arrived at once.

While the chauffeures got out of the limos to argue, the girls simply grabbed their bags and walked up to Janet.

"Hi, I'm Lily Auburn." One said. She looked to be fairly young, and her hair added to that. It was slightly frizzy, ginger-colored, and went perfectly with the freckles on her nose. She had large grey eyes that looked a bit like Courtney's. Lily wore a white tank top, pleated denim mini-skirt, light blue cardigan, and baby blue high-tops. Janet thought she looked _very _unprofessional.

The other girl politely waited for Lily to be directed to her room before she introduced herself. When she did, she was quiet and looked down at her feet. "I'm Fawn."

"Well, Fawn, let me help you with your bags and we'll get you settled in." Even Janet, the prim, proper, secretary, felt like she was going to like Fawn.

Fawn and Lily eventually joined the other girls upstairs and started looking at all the rooms.

* * *

When Fawn and Lily left, the limos stayed, causing even more of a traffic jam. The rest of the girls arrived and no one ever even noticed.

* * *

Ai was chatting with Fawn (who wouldn't look her in the eye because she was too shy) when the other girls walked up the stairs, bags in hand. One was a very interesting looking Asian girl who wore lots of gold and red. Black miniskirt, red and gold stockings, gold coin earrings, red and gold corset, the works.

The Asian girl was arguing with another girl who looked like an albino doll, save for her violet eyes which seemed cold and distant.

The albino girl said: "You look like a freak, I'm sorry, but you do. And _no one_ touches me."

"Oh, go boil your head off, you great old fish."

"Hey, dudettes?" Ai interrupted. "Maybe we can solve this in a calm, quiet fashion."

"NO!" They said simultaneously.

Then Dave arrived. "What's going on out here? I'm trying to listen to music!" The girls both grew quiet and their gazes were on Dave's many _many_ studs.

The paler girl mumbled a 'Sorry' and walked into the closest room with her bags.

The other girl simply smiled, put a hand to her raven-colored ponytail, and introduced herself. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm Mingxia Luo by the way."

Another girl with cat-like eyes and brown-and-blond streaked hair added. "Hola, I'm Krystal Brooks!" Her smile was so warm it could melt the polar icecaps. She had on a sky-blue shirt with "HOLA" printed on the front and black khakis. "This is Caroline Georgia Brown." she motioned towards a very curvy blond girl with perfectly stylish khaki capris and a loose fitting top with gold chairs for straps.

"Isn't there supposed to be another girl?" Caroline asked, putting a finger to her lips.

"Well, we've got that one girl..." Dave started.

"Her name is Aurore Dalca." The girls all turned to see Janet standing behind them.

And next to her...

Justin.


	3. Chapter Two, Part One

**Read the updates on the website, or this chapter might not make sense.**

_The girls all turned to see Janet standing behind them._

_And next to her..._

_Justin._

_

* * *

_

Justin smiled and Fawn's eyelids started to flutter. "Hello, girls. As you know, I'm Justin."

"You talk?" Krystal asked, slight shock on her face, and she wasn't the only girl in awe.

Justin's smile only grew, and Janet looked at Krystal with a 'What do you think, genius?' look. "Of course I do! I just didn't talk a lot in Total Drama Island."

"Why didn't you talk more on the Island?" Ai asked, hiding Duke behind her back as Justin turned to look at her.

"Chris thought it would be better for ratings if I was just a pretty face."

"What a tool." Was Dave's comment.

Justin chuckled and continued. "Well, I'd love to chat, but this is a competition, and you ladies have a challenge to complete." He turned to Janet. "Janet here will tell you more.

Janet read from a grey clipboard: "Your challenge is called the "Homemaker Challenge". Justin needs a girlfriend who can handle cooking, laundry, and some cleaning. You must cook a meal, finish a basket of laundry, and a certain room. You will be given the room number. The first one to do a good job wins the challenge. The last one..." She paused. "Follow me, I'll show you to the kitchen."

Janet walked down the hall with the girls following her while Justin walked the other way. He walked into a cherry wood door.

* * *

The kitchen was an exact replica of the 'Top Chef' kitchen for quickfire challenges. Everything was spotless platinum, and there was a walk-in fridge.

Janet repeated the instructions to the girls and motioned toward a door on one side of the kitchen that led to the dining room, where Justin would soon be sitting.

"Anyone here know how to cook?" Dave asked, looking around in desperation.

"How hard can it be? You just follow the directions." Caroline offered, grabbing a Bette Crocker book from the nearby shelf.

"I know how to make Mac and Cheese." Fawn said, walking toward the walk-in. "All you need to do is make a cheese rue and boil macaroni."

"Okay, then you make that and I'll make, like, some rice balls." Ai said, slipping out of the room to put Duke safely into her and Dave's room, thought not in the cage...

-

Caroline decided to make pie. Apple pie, nice a easy. There was a box of premade pie crusts in the freezer, and all she had to do was cut up some apples for the pie. She was doing pretty well, she had the oven and pan all prepared, she even had enough cinnamon and sugar in with the apple slices. Her inspiration? Apple pie is sweet and comforting.

Dave was working on hot dogs. It wasn't fancy, but it was quick and VERY hard to screw up. She was using a mini grill that was in the kitchen to cok the dogs, and she had all the fixings on a plate in individual bowls. Her inspiration? Find something good that cooks fast so you can move on to the next task.

Lily was watching a bowl of instant tomato soup cook in the microwave. She just wanted to get the cooking challenge out of the way and move on. Just for fun, she added some hot sauce into the mixture and watched it bubble in the microwave, laughing manically all the time.

Krystal decided to work on making something easy and good: Tamales. She liked tamales, and she wanted to make something easy that she could finish while helping Fawn grate cheese.

Speaking of Fawn, she was working on her Mac and Cheese. The rue was almost finished, and she had already finished the macaroni. All she needed was to add more cheese to the rue, mix it with the macaroni, and slip the mixture into the oven for a little while. Making Mac and Cheese was easy and, surprisingly, quick.

Ai slipped into the room only moments after she left, and she immediately got a pot of rice boiling. She made Onigiri (rice balls) filled with miso (fermented rice, barley, and/or soybeans. It's actually kind of good!). Easy, healthy, and the only thing Ai knew how to make.

Mingxia simply made instant pork ramen and added a can of mushrooms into it. she looked quite board as she slumped against the counter next to one of the stoves and stirred the ramen.

Finally, Aurore. She had no clue what to do. She didn't cook, she barely liked to use the microwave.

Fawn, having finished her Mac and Cheese, set it down on the stove to cool. she turned and looked at Aurore. "D-do you want some h-help?" She looked down at her feet as soon as Aurore turned her head to look at her.

"You'd help _me_? Why?"

"Because... You look like you need help."

"Um.. okay. Help would be nice." Fawn smiled, thought her head was still down and Aurore could not see it. Fawn grabbed some uncooked pasta out of a cub board, soem eggs, Parisian, and heavy cream. "We've going to make Fettichini Alfredo."

Aurore watched as Fawn mixed the eggs and Parisian together, and watched the pasta. Fawn added in tehheavy cream and she asked. "Arent' you supposed otcook it?"

"The pasta will be hot enought to cook it."

Finally, Aurore added the pasta and they mixed the dish. Aurore smiled and thanked Fawn, then returned to her vacant, cold self as she delivered her dish to Justin and moved to clean the laundry.

The smile alone was enought payment for Fawn.

* * *


	4. Chapter Two, Part Two

_"Your challenge is called the "Homemaker Challenge". Justin needs a girlfriend who can handle cooking, laundry, and some cleaning. You must cook a meal, finish a basket of laundry, and a certain room. You will be given the room number. The first one to do a good job wins the challenge. The last one..." She paused. "Follow me, I'll show you to the kitchen."_

* * *

Everyone finished up their meals and waited in the dining room for Justin, who was annoyingly late.

Aurore held the bowl of pasta and smiled once again at Fawn, who was getting weird looks from the other girls for smiling back.

Finally, Justin emerged from a dark wood door far down the hall. "Sorry I'm late." He said, sliding into a chair at the table without missing a beat.

The first girl to set down her plate was Lily. The tomato soup bubbled and there was a strange film across the top, but Justin grabbed a spoon and tentatively tasted it anyhow.

He stood a bit straighter in his seat as soon as the soup was down this throat, some fresh perspiration on his upper lip.

Everyone watched in horror as he opened his mouth and...

Finished the soup?

"Wow, that was awesome!" He was practically licking the bowl, his face flushed from the hot sauce in the soup. "Man, no one makes soup spicy like that. I love spice!"

Mingxia slid her dish in front of Justin next. It was covered, like a freshly baked turkey in a very fancy estate. When she removed the lid, it was not the bland ramen under it.

Instead there was a plate of chicken with strawberries on it. There was a fairly pretty red sauce over the whole thing, and it smelled very... sweet.

Justin took a bite and

his face turned slightly green. "Fried chicken and Strawberries? Um..." He politely swallowed and pushed the rest of the plate away. Mingxia looked extremely offended by the action. He mouthed "sorry" as she cartwheeled off to the laundry room.

Caroline's apple pie was quote-unquote 'sapid', which made her very happy. She walked off beaming, showing all her perfectly white teeth.

Dave's hot dogs were 'a little too ordinary, but good'. Dave looked as if she might blast a cap in his pretty boy rear, but she simply stomped off with a red face instead.

Ai's rice balls were good, but once she told Justin what miso was, he turned green once again and set the Onigiri back on his plate and, like he had with Mingxia's dish, pushed it back politely. Ai shrugged and walked off.

Krystal's tamales were also on Justin's 'I like this' list, so she left with a smile on her face. As she left, however, she paused and gave both Fawn and Aurore a pat on the shoulder.

Aurore slightly stiffened at the action, but smiled at Krystal anyway. Fawn also smiled.

Aurore was the first of the two to place her dish on the table in front of Justin. "Well," he said. "This looks nice." He took a fork-full of noodles and stuck them into his mouth.

He chewed,

and swallowed.

"I like it... I like it a lot!" He smiled his full-on hotness smile, and Aurore, despite herself, smiled back.

As Aurore walked (more like floated) from the room, Fawn placed her dish where Aurore's had been only moments before.

"Looks nice, how did you learn to make this?"

"Um... c-cookbooks." She blushed, an action that Justin found ever so cute.

He tasted her Macaroni and Cheese. "I love it! It's probably the second best of the night."

She blushed furiously at the comment. "T-thank y-you, Ju-Just-Justin." she stumbled away with her head down, Justin watching her leave.

* * *

The laundry room was just as perfect as the kitchen. There were about fifty washers and fifty driers, each one was platinum, just as the kitchen had been. When the girls arrived, Janet was there to meet them. "Here are your loads of clothes," She motioned to eight human-sized hampers overflowing with clothes. "and, when you finish, you may simply leave to your final task."

She turned and walked a crisp walk down the hall.

The girls, finding this to be a fairly easy job, simply stuffed the washers full of clothes (one color per washer, thank you). Once that very easy part of the task was done, the girls were left with nothing to do.

Charades became the object of their attention.

"Okay, what am I?" Ai said as she turned her back to the girls, her hip stuck out so far that it could be used to carry drinks, but instead carried her hand. She turned her head very slightly and looked at them with half-opened eyes. Her stance somehow made her seem like a totally different person. She turned completely and strutted past the girls with that one had still on her hip.

"A model?" Caroline suggested.

"Close enough." Ai answered, riverting back to her usual non-glamorous stance. "I was going for 'Drama Queen. Dave, how 'bout you go next, dudette?"

"Sure."

Dave stood thinking for a moment, then grabbed a flat piece of cardboard that had a color code on it and firmly held it to her side. She raised her head and turned up her nose, making her look as if she were smelling something disgusting. Her feet were straight together, and her back straight as a pin.

"Oh, that's easy!" Caroline said. "You're Janet."

"Why, or course. Who else would I be!" Dave said, mimicking Janet's voice in a very high octave. "Now go clean dirty laundry and such."

All the girls laughed. All, that is, except Fawn and Aurore.

"That's not f-funny." Fawn mumbled, yet no one heard her except Aurore.

"Yea, it's not."

Fawn was a bit shocked to hear Aurore speak to her. "Um..."

"Hello," Aurore held out her hand to Fawn. "Thanks for helping me back there, I had NO clue what to do." She smiled, and Fawn shook her hand.

"You're um... w-welcome."

Aurore looked as if she were going to say more, but the buzzers on the washers all began going off all at once.

* * *


	5. Chapter Two, Conclusion

_The buzzers on the washers all began going off all at once._

* * *

The girls all abruptly turned back to their washing machines and opened them up.

"Ano..." Ai said, pulling a red t-shirt out of the washer containing white clothes.

"What the?" Dave echoed, pulling a similarly ruined pair of pants out of her washer.

The other girls all had the same mess; all the clothes were either dyed red, or bleached beyond repair.

All except for Fawn and Aurore's clothes, which were perfectly fine.

The girls looked at each other in wonder. How did this happen?

* * *

Janet happily sipped her coffee as she looked at the girls on her screen as they puzzled about how the clothes could have possibly been destroyed. Little did they know, Janet had each and every one of the washers rigged to ruin clothes with the push of a button. "Don't mess with me." She said, thinking about how most of the girls had mocked her and laughed about her prim attitude.

* * *

"Ay Carumba! Who did this?" Krystal said, grabbing a ruined shirt from a random washer.

"Well," Caroline put her hands on her hips frowned. "I say it was Aurore, she's nasty enough!"

"Wait a minute, Chica." Krystal said, returning the shirt to it's washer. "Just because Aurore's been a bit standoff-ish doesn't mean she's out to get you, or the rest of us for that matter! She's done nothing to make us suspect her."

"Yea, man. She's right." Ai said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Aurore's probably not that bad, she could be misunderstood and hurt inside, like Edward Scissorhands!"

Caroline gave her a strange look, then rebounded. "Well _Edward_ did it, I know she did."

"Sorry, but I don't think she did either." Dave finally spoke up.

Mingxia agreed, as did Lily (though she was more interested in the fact Justin would now have to wear pink shirts), and when the girls finally stopped arguing, they noticed that Fawn and Aurore were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Aurore and Fawn were already done with their laundry and were each cleaning a room in the mansion. Aurore got Justin's walk-in closet (more like live-in) and Fawn got the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

Aurore was thinking while she picked at a small glob of paint on the floor of the closet. She was thinking: _'What is Justin really like? Is he sweet, kind, smart... Who is Justin, really?'_

Little did she know, she was about to get her answer.

"Excuse me," She turned and found herself looking into Justin's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I just have to get my jacket really quickly." He grabbed a very formal black jacket from a hook at the back of the closet. "You're Aurore, right?"

"Yea." _Well, this is lovely, he doesn't even know my name._

"Cool, then I was right." Aurore turned back to the paint but could still feel his beautiful eyes looking at her. "It's just really hard to get to know people through reality shows. I was hoping people would just give up with the whole 'Pretty boy best-seller' thing and let me live my life, but some people wanted me to do this show and..." He signed.

"And you couldn't say no?" Aurore finished, slight venom in her voice.

"Exactly." He answered, sounding forlorn. "I don't know what it is, but I just can't say no to people."

"Have you ever tried?"

She looked up and met his eyes, feeling as if she were staring into the sun...

He was smiling.

"Well, I guess not." He bent down and sat on the floor next to Aurore. "I guess I'll have to try that, won't I?" He gave her a quick hug and walked away.

In spite of herself, Aurore was blushing.

She was right about Justin.

Now, would he betray her?

* * *

Fawn was having no difficulty at all cleaning up the bathroom, and found it to be oddly soothing. All she had to do was give the toilet a quick once-over and scrub the tiles on the floor of the hot tub.

The tiles were patterned with little roses and Forget-Me-Nots. She remembered a story about a Forget-Me-Not fairy that her mother had told her. The little fairy was told a secret and could not keep from telling it to the trees and rivers in the forest, so they whispered it all around and Forget-Me-Not was so sad. Her friend who'd told her the secret cast a powerful spell though, one that made all the trees and rocks and rivers forget the secret. Then she made Forget-Me-Not promise to never make the same mistake again, which she did not.

Fawn didn't know why she remembered that story, but she did. Fawn had loved fairies when she was younger, like many girls did. She grew from fairy-loving to nature loving. She still remembered a few of the supposed fairy spells her mother had told her.

"Fairy friends, hear me now," She began, smiling and scrubbing all at once. "let's clean up, and then say ciao."

She giggled quietly, thinking how she'd once thought that, just by saying those silly rhymes, fairies would come and help her clean.

She scrubbed up the last bit of soap scum on the tiles and stood, admiring her work.

Now to find Janet.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**

* * *

**

Janet stood before the girls next to Justin. "Ladies," She began. "All except for two of you failed to complete today's challenge. Now, Justin must decide which of you must go home."

Justin, grim-faced, spoke then. "I really wish that you could _all_ stay, so I could get to know you better. I really think you're all great girls, and I would date you all if I could. But," He paused, grabbing a small tray of strawberries from Janet. " I can't."

"The winner of this challenge is..." He looked from Aurore to Fawn. "Aw, whatever, it's a tie between Aurore and Fawn!" He happily handed a strawberry to each girl, and smiled at the both (Fawn looked very flushed, and Aurore looked indifferent).

"The next girl is... Krystal."

"Then Caroline, Lily and Ai."

He smiled at the 'safe' girls and turned back to face Dave and Mingxia.

"Mingxia," He turned to face the girl. "You're an awesome girl, but you're dish kinda stunk and you didn't finish the challenge."

"Yea, but so did Ai's dish, she didn't finish the challenge either!"

"I know." He gave Mingxia a knowing glance, and turned to Dave.

"You did okay in the first challenge, were sabotaged in the second challenge, and didn't finish the third challenge. But, do you know why you're on the chopping block tonight?" She shook her head. "Well..." Justin plucked a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A large screen popped out of the ceiling and on it was Dave, doing her impression of Janet. "As annoying as she is, you can't be making fun of Janet."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know..." He looked deep into her eyes. "And that's why you're staying tonight."

"Really? Dude, thanks!" Dave, against her better judgement, ran up to Justin and hugged him... then she regained herself and walked away.

"So, that's it? I'm done?" Mingxia said, outraged.

"Not really, Mingxia. You're staying too. I'm not sending anyone home."

"What! Justin, you can't do that, the producer's won't allow it." Janet said, her eyes wide with shock.

"Who gives a rat's what the producers think! I'm not sending home any of these girls, I don't even know them." He smiled and turned to Fawn and Aurore. "But I'm going to get to while the three of us go out to dinner tonight, as a reward for winning."

And then,

Krystal congratulated them both. "You really deserve it."

"Yea, you do." Dave seconded, stepping between Fawn and Aurore and putting an arm around each. "And you, Aurore," She looked at the girl. "Deserve an apology. I'm sorry the rest of us might not have been as... congenial as we could have been. Wadda ya expect though? I'm butch!" She laughed, and so did all the other girls.

Even Aurore giggled a bit.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first challenge is done! I'll be updating the website either today or tomarrow.**


	6. Chapter Three, Part One

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (or updated the site) but I'm back for a bit, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**In this chapter, Fawn and Aurore go on their date with Justin, and another challenge is started. Fawn starts to break out of her shell a bit, and Aurore seems friendlier. Caroline gets kinda ticked off, and Lily reveals why she _really_ signed up for the show. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Bachelor the girls had to survive a totally messed up homemaking challenge in which they had to make dinner, do laundry, and tidy up rooms. Dinner was full of surprises as Fawn, our resident shy girl, decided to help out Aurore, who most of the other girls really didn't like. The other girls (namely Dave) made fun of Janet, who sabotaged their laundry, thus giving Fawn and Aurore a little bit of a lead. The two won the challenge, and today get to go out with Justin, our lucky bachelor!

* * *

At about eight o' clock in the morning, most of the girls were up and about. Aurore and Fawn, however, were not around to enjoy breakfast with them.

"I wonder how the date's going." Dave buzzed as she chomped down on a piece of celery.

"I hope it's just awful, those two didn't win fair and square." Caroline snapped. "If stupid old Janet hadn't messed with our laundry, one of us could be eating with Justin!" She sat down in one of the many cozy chairs in the dining room and gulped down some water.

"Don't worry; you'll get your chance to spend time with Justin." Krystal sat on the arm of the chair. "All of us will, it's not like he hates any of us…"

"Well you guys can _have_ him; I only signed up for this stupid show on accident. I thought I was ordering kitty liter!" Lily steamed, scarfing down a few pieces of chocolate she'd discovered. "Stupid Fresh Step kitty liter…"

"So, you don't like Justin at all? Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"So, I could lose Justin to someone who doesn't even _like him_?" Caroline furiously banged her glass down on the table, causing half of the water to splatter all over the place. "Why are you still here then?"

"For the fun of it, messing with Justin is a blast!"

Caroline finally snapped and ran out of the room and into her own.

"What's her deal?" Dave grabbed another piece of celery.

"She really wants Justin; I guess… maybe she's lost her crush before or something." Krystal stood and looked at the door through which Caroline had just run (she'd opened it with such force a dent appeared in the wooden walls).

"Can you go check on her, Krystie?" Dave polished off her celery and started in on a few blueberries.

"I was going to anyway." Krystal grabbed a handful of blueberries and walked out the door. "Adios!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Aurore and Fawn were sitting in a cozy little restaurant with Justin. The only other people with them were a few old ladies who were sitting a few tabled away looking at Justin's hair and drinking tea.

"So, this is nice…" Aurore commented, looking around at the paintings on the walls (most of which included ducks and rabbits).

"I always liked this place, it's so casual." Justin sipped a bit of his ice water. A tiny drop rolled off his face and slid off his black v-neck sweater.

"So, um, tell me a little bit about yourselves, girls, I've wanted to know."

Aurore glanced at Fawn, and then answered. "Well, I like to dance, and I do a little bit of sketching…"

"I d-do, too." Fawn said. "But I'm n-not very good."

"Well, I'd like to see some of you girls' sketches; I bet they're really good.." Justin smiled his dazzling smile. "So, Aurore, you dance?"

"Just a little, I'm not professional or anything..." She blushed a slight bit. "I've taken classes for a long time."

"Ballet?" This time, the question came from Fawn.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"You have ballet shoes in our room, so I guessed."

"Aurore smiled at Fawn, who smiled back. "Yea, I take ballet."

At that moment, a freckle-faced teen with mocha-brown hair arrived at the scene in an apron. "Hello, everyone, what will you be having today?"

"Courtney?!" Even Justin was a bit surprised.

Courtney looked up and noticed that she was waiting on Justin. "Oh my gosh, Justin, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here taking these two girls on a date, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here building my college resume." She looked from Fawn to Aurore. "Why are you taking out _two_ girls?"

"Because we're part of a new reality TV show." Aurore said flatly. "Total Drama Bachelor: Justin Edition."

"Y-yea."

"Total Drama _Bachelor_? Ha ha, how much more can those producers squeeze out of the Total Drama series?" Courtney grabbed a pen from behind her ear. "Okay, now what do you want to eat?"

"Um… pancakes?" Aurore glanced at Fawn, who nodded. "Okay, two orders of pancakes."

"You know what, I'll have some, too." Justin agreed, turning his smile onto a more casual level.

"Okay, three orders of pancakes, coming right up!" Courtney tucked the pen back behind her ear, turned, and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Duncan must've really gotten to her." Justin commented. "She's so cool now."

"Yea…"

-

The three teens said nothing else until their orders arrived.

Justin poured some syrup on his pancakes and dropped a handful of blueberries on top. He took a huge bite, and, somehow, ended up with a particularly large blueberry on his nose.

Aurore and Fawn politely held their hands over their mouths and giggled.

"What, is there something stuck in my teeth?"

"N-no, but there's something on your nose."She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but Aurore plucked the blueberry off of his nose with the hand that had previously been muffling her giggles while Fawn handed the male model some napkins.

"Well, now I feel foolish."

"No, it was hilarious!" Aurore was still giggling.

"Yea, it was r-really funny." Fawn, on the other hand, was blushing from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

Justin wet the napkins in his water glass and viciously rubbed at his nose. "Did I get it all?"

"Yea, you got it."

-

The three finished their meal in a comforting silence and Justin picked up the check. The girls and Justin slid into the backseat of the limo that had drove them to their breakfast and stayed silent until they arrived back at the mansion.

"That was really fun, thanks for a great date." Justin said. He took Aurore's hand and kissed it very lightly. Then he grasped Fawn's hand, and then…

She fainted. Her face was redder than a tomato, and she was breathing deeply.

"Oh, um, did I do that?" Justin looked at Aurore. "Um, can you give me a hand with her?"

They each grabbed one half of Fawn and carried her into the mansion.

* * *

About long while later, Fawn awoke to find herself in the room she and Aurore shared. She still was blushing a very slight bit. She sat up in bed and kicked off the flowered sheets covering her before looking at the time. It was three o' clock in the afternoon! She jumped out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, and sneakily slipped downstairs to find Janet, and the other girls waiting for her.

"Well look who finally came around." Mingxia teased, touching the brim of a top hat perched on her head.

"You feeling better, Fawn?" Dave was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-yea." Fawn replied, smiling slightly.

"Good, we don't want you missin' the next challenge, dudette." Ai added.

"You are just in time for the challenge." Said Janet, grasping her clipboard to her chest.

She pulled a chart from the back of her clipboard. "Well, as you all know Justin is photographed on a daily basis, so you girls will have to photograph beautifully if you want to be seen with Justin. I concocted this challenge all myself." She smiled so slightly it appered to be a twitch in her lip. "Just let someone take a few pictures of you, and you'll be gold."


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry, but I will no longer be writing fan fictions.

I recently went through a few tough things in my life, and those forced me to look at my writing. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed. I feel that I must return to my novel I was trying to write rather than living my life through a false image of this supposedly wonderful fan fiction writer. The truth is: I'm just a 13 year-old nerd who has no real friends because she prefers her Internet ones. That has to stop, and I'm stopping it today.

If anyone would like to take over this story, please send me a message within this week and we will discuss it. I will be keeping this accout so I will be able to review on my friends' stories, so please don't ask for my password.

You will receive notes for the story(s) you want to take over, and I'll also be sending you some ideas for the story. I'll be giving my stories out to people who I know will update them, so please dont' ask for them if you already have 90 stories, because it's highly unlikely you will ever NEED another story.

Hopefully that made sense to someone because it's the last thing I'll ever be posting on .

Farewell!

~ Shannon

PS: Whoever wants the Total Drama Bachelor series will also inherit the web site.

PS2: I will be keeping my DeviantART account, and will continue posting deviations.


End file.
